Laywalkers
Laywalkers are a semi-mystical humanoid species that appear in the Chiang Battlehand sector of the multiverse, they are one of a growing number of otherworldly species that have started to become open allies of Earth and this goes well with their tradition of travelling across varied realities, exorcising evil spirits and teaching the ways of Pandemonium, their legendary creator and patron deity. Laywalkers are indigenous to the realm known as Emerald Sanctum but are profilic travellers, spreading across space and time. Laywalker Types Greater Laywalkers The most common type of Laywalkers, they resemble humanoid pandas and average in at around 6 to 7ft in height - they appear somewhat overweight to other species but this is largely muscle and as a result they are extremely strong and are the ruling class of Laywalker society. Greater Laywalkers dress according to the class they have dedicated themselves to and tend to follow in the footsteps of their ancestors, who they hold in great reverence - second only to Pandemonium. Lesser Laywalkers Lesser Laywalkers are not as common as their Greater cousins and resemble humanoid red pands - they are smaller than the Greater Laywalkers, averaging in at around 4 or 5ft in height and are nowhere near as strong or muscular as the Greater Laywalkers. Lesser Laywalkers tend to be treated as second-class citizens and their is a strong culture of discrimination against them by the Greater Laywalkers - despite the fact this discrimination is against Pandemonium's teachings. Ancient Laywalkers The rarest of the three naturally occuring Laywalker subspecies, resembling Greater Laywalkers but averaging at a height of 12 to 15 ft in height these unique Laywalkers are a mountain-dwelling subspecies and as such have much thicker fur and a more animalistic appearance, often hunching their backs and capable of walking on all fours much like a real bear: despite this they are incredibly intelligent and are greatly respected by the other Laywalkers, who see them as great and wise warriors - often Greater Laywalkers will go to Ancient Laywalkers for advice or training, meaning that despite the Greater Laywalkers being the ruling class of Laywalker society it is really the Ancient Laywalkers who have the ultimate say in how things are done. Twisted Laywalkers Although not naturally occuring the Twisted Laywalkers are a subspecies born of demonic corruption, an attempt by Avici to create a "perfect" subspecies of Laywalkers - as a result they are malformed and often mistreated by the Greater Laywalkers, however the Lesser Laywalkers sympathize more with them and the Ancient Laywalkers have already began plans to stop the abuse of Twisted Laywalkers and allow them safe passage as "secondary citizens" of Laywalker society. Class System Imperial Family Grand Wanderers Grand Wanderers are the most respected and powerful Wanderers in Laywalker society, it takes many years for a Wanderer to become a Grand Wanderer and once achieved the title stays with them until death. Just like an ordinary Wanderer the role of a Grand Wanderer is somewhere between a priest and an exorcist - whose goal is to both spread the teachings of Pandemonium and ward of evil spirits, they are masters of a complex magic that appears drunken, wild and chaotic to outside eyes but can be very effective against unclean spirits. Grand Wanderers dress in black robes with a large straw-hat, they carry large quantities of herbal brew and as such they have multiple flasks and bottles tied around their waists and also have a distinctive beating drum which they carry at all times, beating on this drum is said to help ward off evil spirits alongst the herbal brew and sacred dances. They also wear a distinctive ying-ying style medallion, which separates them from the usual Wanderer classes. High Priests Wanderers midway between a priest and an exorcist is the role a "Wanderer" - whose goal is to both spread the teachings of Pandemonium and ward of evil spirits, they are often masters of a complex magic that appears drunken, wild and chaotic to outside eyes but can be very effective against unclean spirits. Wanderers dress in black robes with a large straw-hat, they carry large quantities of herbal brew and as such they have multiple flasks and bottles tied around their waists and also have a distinctive beating drum which they carry at all times, beating on this drum is said to help ward off evil spirits alongst the herbal brew and sacred dances. Priests Exorcists Dancers Laywalker Dancers are Laywalkers who have devoted themselves to spreading the teachings of Pandemonium, they are not as experienced as Priests but may work their way up to that title with age - travelling from town to town Dancers perform the sacred "dance of life, death and rebirth" to show the ways of Pandemonium: although they seldom fight unless provoked all Dancers have learned to use this dance to lethal effect if necessary, similar to the Laywalker soldiers' drunken martial arts. Dancers dress in elaborate costumes that are made from brightly colored rags wrapped together with string - they also collect small bells and trinkets, which they tie around their ankles and wrists. Soldiers Laywalker soldiers are taken at the age of 13 and trained in the Imperial Palace alongside older and more experienced warriors, if the young soldiers fail their training they are sent home and only those who have passed the proper training get to enlist fully into the Laywalker Army. Once enlisted a Soldier trades his or her Civilian clothing for traditional Laywalker armor, which resembles light-weight Samurai armor with a Ying-Ying motive - they do not fight with swords, instead they are trained in a special form of drunken martial-arts: due to this their hands and feet are left bare, despite the rest of their body being covered by armor (on rare occassions some soldiers were gloves with long razor-like battle-claws, however this is controversial amongst Laywalkers, with some viewing this practice as "dishonorable"). Civilians the average Laywalker, who will busy themselves with working on their farmland or raising their often large families - Laywalkers are very generous and caring towards most beings and are skilled traders who are eager to expand their business when the chance arises. Civilians dress in simple cloth pants and vests for males or cloth dresses for females, they have no need for shoes or gloves and headwear is very rare - the clothing can be either red or green in coloration but is otherwise very plain. It is traditional for all Civilians to carry a small jug of sweet-tasting liquor that they consume regularly as part of their service to Pandemonium - the liquor has special properties that can install a drunken trance in a matter of moments, when attacked Civilians have been known to use this liquor as a means of entering a berserker rage. Category:Species Category:Humanoids Category:Mr. Odd